Talk:Hunters (episode)
Maquis destruction An anon removed the information on the episode's Dominion error. I was going to remove it, as it seems unlikely anyone would not know things about the enemy killing your colleagues and crushing your cause, but I thought I'd get some people's opinion on it. It seems a bit long. -- Tough Little Ship 23:15, 3 January 2007 (UTC) :When Chakotay tells Torres of the Maquis' destruction, he mentions that the Cardassians had help from an unnamed race from the Gamma Quadrant. This line reveals two continuity errors on the parts of the writers: firstly, the Dominion are not a "race" but, as established on ''Deep Space Nine, an empire comprised of many separate species. Secondly, it seems odd that neither Chakotay nor Torres would have heard of the Dominion, considering that the first encounter with them in the DS9 episode took place months before the events of both in terms of transmission order and series chronology.'' Hirogen I removed the error about the hirogen, as the species name was mentioned in the previous episode, "Message in a Bottle" Wheatleya 22:58, 8 September 2007 (UTC) Gigabit LAN? From background info: "The rate at which Voyager receives letters from the array is equivalent to that of about a 300 baud modem. However when The Doctor is transferred across the array, it transfers his matrix at a rate of a gigabit lan." The Doctor's program takes up at least 50 petaquads of storage (quad). Because this is the 24th century and they always use quads as their standard metric for computer storage sizes, we could probably safely assume that a quad is much larger than a byte, but let's play it safe and say 1 byte = 1 quad. If so, then the quoted line would suggest that 50 PB of data went across a 1 gigabit connection in a reasonable amount of time. 50 PB = 400 Pb (petabits). 400 Pb over a 1 Gbps connection would take 400,000,000 seconds, or 12.6 years. So where'd this line come from exactly? - Derefed 02:22, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :This had something to do with the fact it was holographic data, which apparently the array could send easier. Maybe it had a different system for holograms than for the normal transmissions and it had a different rate -- 11:45, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Janeway's "I beat the Borg with it" coffee quote I think it should be noted in the trivia section that Janeway jokes she beat the Borg with coffee even though she has never been in battle with them yet. Her only conflict with the Borg to date was with Seven of Nine when she tried to seize the ship in "Scorpion". It is odd that she would joke as though fighting the Borg was routine, as it was not. :That's just your opinion, not a fact. Memory Alpha strives to be encyclopedic and thus we don't include such personal commentary. I can't say I agree with your assessment in any case. Janeway did "beat" the Borg in . She also drinks a lot of coffee. Joking that the latter had a causal effect on the former doesn't require it to be routine. – Cleanse ( talk | ) 12:19, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Fix the intro above the plot summary Voyager receives a message from Starfleet containing letters from the crew's friends and family. The letters from home is the subplot, isn't it?. -- LauraCC (talk) 19:01, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Removed * Chakotay seems unfamiliar with the existence of the Jem'Hadar (whom he refers to broadly as "a species from the Gamma Quadrant"), whom he learns have allied with the Cardassians and destroyed the Maquis. However, first contact between the Alpha Quadrant and the Dominion occurred in 2370, ( ) months before Voyager was lost in the Delta Quadrant. Furthermore, Jem'Hadar attack ships were part of Voyager s database, as they appeared as holograms in and the Hirogen would make holographic Jem'Hadar soldiers from the technology they would later obtain from Voyager in in season 7's . :And? Maybe he hasn't heard anything in the few months before he was brought into the Delta Quadrant. And he also could not know every data file aboard the Voyager. This is nitpicking. Tom (talk) 08:12, October 23, 2016 (UTC) K'Tarra? Can somebody tell me how the subtitles spell this individual's name? The one copy of the script I've seen doesn't mention any names other than Sveta's. --LauraCC (talk) 17:08, May 18, 2018 (UTC) Sorry for not giving more details. I checked "Category: Maquis" for names beginning with K, C, and even G, but nothing close. --LauraCC (talk) 14:48, May 19, 2018 (UTC)